Mission Accomplished
by LoopyLoo13
Summary: Tsunade issues team seven a mission: Grab a pile of herbs from the bottom of a lake. ‘Doesn’t seem too hard.’ Sasuke figures but there’s one eency weency problem. SasuSaku KakaAnko later on in fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mission Accomplished!**

**Rating: K+ (For now)**

**Summary: Tsunade issues team seven a mission: Grab a pile of herbs from the bottom of a lake. 'Doesn't seem too hard.' Sasuke figures but there's one eency weency problem.**

**Pairing: Sasu/Saku (and some Kaka/Anko later in fic.)**

**Author: LoopyLoo13**

**Hi, this story is just some random idea I had while on a walk with a friend. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Alright, this is going to be a cold hard mission and you all need to be working together for this!" Tsunade lectured Team Seven as they sat in her office. She had sent three other teams on this mission and all had made strange excuses, one of the most memorable ones had been Team Gai's;

"_Well you see, Tsunade-sama," Tenten gulped slightly, and Neji prodded her with his finger, an urgent look across his face. Tenten looked back at Tsunade, and began hurriedly speaking, "my bunny is sick and only I can look after it and I also have to tell my little brother to shower every day and, and, and…" She trailed off, grinning sheepishly when Tsunade simply raised an eyebrow._

Tsunade had excused her with a very loud shout of, "Tenten, I _know_ you have no bunny and no little brother, all you have is two Goannas, three cats, one Chinese fighting mongoose and a goldfish!"

Tsunade was now resorting to her least favourite option, Team Seven. She knew that they would take this mission just to show the other teams that they weren't just the team with the loud mouth, the pervert, the previously-missing-nin and the PMS-prone medic with super strength.

"We can do this Tsunade-sama, 'ttebayo!" Yelled Naruto, flashing one of his trademark grins.

"For once, I agree with Naruto. We accept this mission." Sakura replied calmly to her mentor, while bashing Naruto on the head with a single hand.

"Hn…" Sasuke grunted as he watched Naruto slide to the floor, who was groaning in pain and twitching slightly. Kakashi simply nodded, bowed to Godaime and shooed his team outside of her office.

&&

"Teme, what's wrong? Is your ramen cold or something?" Asked Naruto with concern as he gulped down his thirteenth bowl of Miso Ramen.

"Yeah Sasuke, you haven't been yourself since we went to visit Tsunade-sama this morning," Sakura said with an equal amount of concern, while checking Sasuke's temperature with her palm.

"Gerroff', nothings wrong!" Sasuke glared at Sakura for having touched the top of his precious hair.

"Well _FINE_ then grumpy guts!" Sakura stated as she stood and looked at her watch. She sighed heavily, and said, "Damn, I really have to get to those swimming lessons, those kids won't teach themselves. Bye Naruto-kun, bye Sasuke!" With that final statement, she exited Ichiraku Ramen Bar and disappeared in a cloud of smoke off to her swimming class.

"I better go too. Bye Dobe." Sasuke followed Sakura's suit and left.

Naruto, who hadn't heard anything since 'Those kids won't teach themselves' carried on day-dreaming about robotic children who could be programmed to do anything and humming the Star Wars theme tune.

&&

_Why the hell does Sakura have to teach so far away?_

_**Well it's all worth it just to see her in a bathing suit, hehehe!**_

_-sigh- How can you be so perverted?!_

_**Well I am your inner, you must be as bad as me!**_

_I doubt it._

_**Fine then, but who's running across rooftops just to talk to our beloved Sakura-chan…**_

_Shut it! I'm only doing this so I can complete my mission. You know full well I can't swim!_

_**Well, why not ask the Dobe?**_

_Don't you ever think before opening your mouth? Naruto would yell it from the top of Tsunade's tower!_

_**Oh yeah, I guess Sakura-chan is our only option.**_

_Too right._

With a tired sigh, Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged into the swimming grounds.

"Would you like a complementary towel sir?" The assistant asked Sasuke after he had paid for his entrance.

"Uh, no." He replied flatly.

"Ok sir, enjoy your stay and remember no running, splashing, dunking, kunais or streaking." The annoyingly cheerful girl reminded him.

_**Damn, they won't let you have any fun here; no wonder Sakura-kun hates it!**_

_I doubt any of those rules are for the sake of us not having fun._

_**Yeah right! I mean what respectful jounin wouldn't want to show of his a-**_

_Say another word and I you'll be tasting your own feet for the ne-_

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura interrupted his train of thought with her cheery talking-to-a-little-kid voice.

"Wha- Oh, hey Sakura." Sasuke replied with a nervous glance around him to check if anybody else had caught him off guard.

"You know Sasuke, you really should make it less obvious when you talk to your inner." Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"What the- How do you know about my inner?!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura looked taken aback but then she smirked at him and said, "Well if you didn't start foaming at the mouth every time you talk with him!" Sakura poked him on his arm.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, defeated. "So, uh…um…" Sasuke replaced his hands in his pockets and shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"What is it?" Sakura asked looking concerned as Sasuke's vocabulary increased from his normal 'hn'ing.

"Can we talk…over there?" He asked, nodding in the direction of a small bench underneath some shady trees on the other side of the pool.

"Sure, I finish here in two minutes. I'll meet you there."

Sasuke wondered over to mentioned bench and gazed up at the trees.

_Stupid trees, __they__ don't have to learn to swim._

_**Dude, trees don't have to learn anything.**_

Sasuke raised a hand to his mouth and felt for foam. Finding nothing, he went back to his subconscious chat.

_Do you remember why we never thought about learning to swim before?_

_**Uh, because our weasel of a brother killed our entire clan before they could teach us, duh!**_

_I know but, you'd have thought I would have needed this skill before now._

_**Oh well, ya' live, ya' learn.**_

Sasuke looked around him and saw Sakura some forty metres away and checked his mouth for foam again.

"Hey, so whadja' wanna talk about?" Sakura asked as she sauntered up to him.

"I need a favour." Sasuke had been rehearsing this moment in his heads on the way here. "I realised this morning that I do not have the necessary skills to complete our recently appointed mission."

"Uh, ok…" Sakura looked confused.

Sasuke sighed, and decided to just get it out straight away. "I can't swim." He stated sharply.

"What?" Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Are you pulling my leg?" She grinned at him, expecting it to be a joke.

"No."

"Oh…" Sakura's grin fell and was replaced with an embarrassed look. "So…you really can't swim?"

"No."

"…Wow…"

Sasuke sighed, and people told him **he** had a lacking vocabulary. "Look all I need is one lesson, and then I'll be good."

"Sasuke…I don't know if you know anything about teaching but it usually takes a little more than just one lesson." Sakura eyed him warily, still expecting him to jump out and yell, 'April Fools!', even though the date was the seventh of October…Still!

"Fine."

"…So, when would you like to start?" Sakura asked after a moments pause.

"…When are you free?"

"I guess I don't have anything tonight. If you wanna come down here, I'll let us in, say eightish?" Sakura scratched her nose with a finger.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

Sasuke turned and strolled towards the exit. Wow, that felt really weird! Had he…Had he just organised a date with Sakura?

* * *

**Hee hee, cliffy! Sorry but it has to end this way, I will be working on another chappy and hopefully updating soon. Summer Holidays Rock!**

**Special thanks to: aBoOm-Un (my beta)**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Merry Christmas!**

**As it is the season to give, why not submit a review? It makes me happy:) :):)**

**Loopy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEELLLOOOO everyone, thank you all for your reviews! I LOOOOVVVEE YOOOOUUUU!!-cookie-**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any or these characters…:" (It still saddens me…)**_

**Thank you to Boom, my beta and close friend…enjoy!**

* * *

(_R__**e**__C__**a**__P_)

Sasuke turned and strolled towards the exit. Wow…that felt really weird! Had he…Had he just organised a date with Sakura?

(_E__**n**__D R__**e**__C__**a**__P_)

Later that night:

"So Sasuke, are you ready to begin?" Sakura asked, cocking her pink-haired head to one side.

Sasuke had to suppress at least three nosebleeds since the time he had arrived at the pool and didn't want to do it again as it involved lots of snorting and tissues. Sakura was wearing a light blue bikini that was linked with thin straps criss-crossing their way down her toned stomach.

Sasuke was wearing simple navy blue shorts with the Uchiha symbol on the seat. He lowered his eyes yet again over her body before forcibly dragging them up to her face and replying, "If you are."

Sakura smiled but inside she couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke looked…_Hungry_…

"Alright, so let's see what you can do, first," Sakura listed, "I want you to climb in here -- it's ok the water's only waist-height, and swim to the other side. That's it."

Sasuke grunted and slid gently into the air temperature water. He gulped slightly and leant forward into it.

Sakura watched in amazement as Sasuke flailed about in the water, waving his arms and legs everywhere. She giggled, "Sasuke, stop! Just stand up and hold still!" She dived in after him and resurfaced beside him.

"I _told_ you I couldn't swim," Sasuke replied grumpily, hunching his shoulders and turning away.

"Look Sasuke, any ninja can swim. Just think of it as chakra control training, except you don't use chakra, you use your balance," She fell backwards and floated past him on her back facing him she poked her tongue out and said, "Or is this going to be another thing I'm better than you at?"

Sasuke growled and lunged at her, only to loose his balance and fall flat on his face, creating a large splash.

Sakura laughed and stood by his side, wrenching him to his feet. "Sasuke, what did I tell you about your balance? Now lower yourself into the water, like this. Yes, that's it." Sakura then held her hands beneath his back and he lifted his legs.

"Hn, you can let go now," Sasuke said trying to wriggle away from her so that she couldn't see his deep blush. Sakura removed her hands and Sasuke immediately began to thrash again, yelping, "Don't let go! Don't let go!"

Sakura replaced her hands and he lay on the surface of the water, shaking. Sasuke thanked her, quietly, as he slowly calmed down.

"Ok, now what have we learnt from that experience?" Sakura asked, again using her 'Teacher' tone of voice.

"Not to bite the hand that feeds you." Sasuke grudgingly replied, earning a vigorous nod from Sakura.

"Ok…Now, do you have any idea of what to do now?" Sakura smirked as Sasuke blinked.

"Erm…" Noticing Sakura's smug expression, the dark-haired Uchiha glared at her. "You think this is a game, don't you?"

"But of _course_." The medic grinned as Sasuke flushed a deep crimson. Oh, if only he could sink into the water and disappear…

"Try falling onto your back, like so." Sakura fell backwards onto her back, floating on top of the water. She glanced over at Sasuke, who had a blank glare etched upon his face. "You try, Sasuke."

"No, and no," Sasuke said flatly. "You'll probably drown me as soon as I even hit the water."

"Lord, Sasuke; if you drown the moment you relax in water, you must be a pretty pathetic shinobi."

"That's it! It's _go time_!" With that statement, Sasuke dived at her, only to land face-first in the water. Sakura began laughing as the dishevelled young man flapped his arms feebly, splashing.

"Sasuke, that's the second time. Next time why not _think_ before you act?" Sakura said between giggles.

"Just…Shaddup'," Sasuke groaned and stood up in the shallow pool, hunching his shoulders, pouting slightly and folding his arms.

"Wow…Sasuke, at first I thought you were joking," Sasuke glared at his supposed 'mentor', "But now I see you're serious. I actually feel somewhat…sorry for you." Sasuke ceased his deathly glare and relaxed in the water. He had to admit, it was rather soothing…

"Wait a second, I've got and idea. Sasuke, grab your towel and come with me. This may be a little easier for you…" Sasuke sighed and stepped out of the water, pulled his towel round his shoulders and followed Sakura to the exit of the pool.

"Oh, wait…damn I forgot! My hire days a Wednesday…Sorry Sasuke, but you're gonna have to wait until then." Sakura waved goodbye and vanished suddenly in a poof of pink smoke.

_What the hell have I gotten my self into this time?_

_**Uhhh, I don't know, but I envy her shower…**_

_Ergh…Pervert._

&

Naruto had been wondering the town for six hours and he still could not find his team-mates.

_Where could they be, dammit? He needed some shouted ramen, FAST!_

Naruto turned to find the green spandex clad ninja known as Rock Lee. Quickly he ran towards the youthful young man and spun him a yarn, something about ramen being the most youthful food ever and soon had Lee wrapped around his little finger. Naruto smiled to himself as the youth dragged him towards Ichiraku's.

&

_**Wednesday…**_

Sakura spotted the onyx eyed ninja from afar, and it was a good this she did too. Seeing as he not only had a trail of foam running down his chin, but he was glaring at a small dog who was yipping and cowering behind its huge, bald, bearded, tattooed owner, who was about to give the semiconscious Sasuke a huge shiner.

Sakura ran, full speed to the rescue and slapped Sasuke into consciousness and a large brick wall. Sasuke shook himself and wiped the train of spit that had seemingly gathered speed along its journey.

Sakura giggled and pulled him towards the underwater supplies shop they had arranged to meet at. Sighing, Sasuke obliged.

* * *

**Sorry about the short Chapter, but at least it's a chapter! I apologise for the long wait, the cliff-hanger and, of course, my shotty writing! D you'll forgive me right…RIGHT?!**

**Thank you for you reviews and I hope you can forgive me and review again! Everyone knows, reviews speed up authors' brains!!******

**Lots of love, **

**Loopy**


End file.
